Fix Us (On Temporary Hold)
by AlyLovesKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine used to be best friends until they were torn apart in high school. 'Straight' Blaine had tormented Kurt ever since he joined the football team, and Kurt grew to despise the one person he'd always trusted, the boy he'd fallen in love with. He never suspected to be forced into a partnership with him, nonetheless for the entire school year.
1. chapter one

Kurt wrapped his arms around his knees, staring out at the night sky as he tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to rake through him. Four years-- it'd been four years since his mother's death, and he missed her more than ever. Her death had been so sudden to him; she'd hid her growing sickness from his eight-year-old eyes, but now that he was older he cursed himself for never seeing it before. The paling skin, the dimming eyes, the loss of energy... it was all in plain view for him and henever once noticed.

A grunt of frustration broke him from his trance and helooked over to see his one and only best friend climbing the tree beside his house. Blaine carefully stepped onto the roof of the Hummel household before walking over to where Kurt was perched. When he was settled in beside the crying boy, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"You alright Kurt?" He whispered after a few beats of silence, his tone of voice earning a tear downthe paler boy's face.

"No, Blaine, I'm not. I miss her so much." He responded, voice cracking as he completely broke down into a fit of sobs. Blaine just pulled him close and hugged him tighter, rubbing his back. He knew exactly how to calm him down, he'd done it for three years in a row. Each night before Kurt's birthday they would meet up, since age seven.

The roof was somewhere Kurt's mom liked to take them, to read the stars and relax under the pale moonlight. It was a safe haven for both of them, but especially for Kurt who went up there every night since his mother's death. Birthday's were the hardest for Kurt, and when Blaine had found him on the roof sobbing on the night before his ninth birthday, Blaine had promised he'd always be there for him. Through thick and thin.

"Why her Blaine? She was amazing, she didn't deserve it! She was only thirty-four, she was so good to people. To everyone!" Kurt cried into the other boy's shoulder, earning a sigh.

"I don't know Kurt, but she would want you to live your life... not cry over her death. Remember the good times you two had and not the last moments. I believe she's watching over you, whether or not there's a Heaven or Hell. God or not, she's here with you." He muttered into his friend's ear, hearing his cries slow down.

"You think so?" He hiccuped, to which Blaine pulled away to look into his shiny, blue-green eyes.

"I know so. She would never really leave you. Just like I won't." He grinned. Kurt returned the gesture with his own, watery smile that was more forced than anything.

"Pinky promise?" He asked softly, holding up his right pinky. Blaine nodded and hooked Kurt's little finger with his own.

"Pinky promise, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He echoed. Kurt couldn't help the genuine smile that stretched across his face as they both turned toward the sky and admired the stars.

Two years later...

"Kurt, you're gonna make us late to pick up Blaine if you don't hustle, Bud," Burt called down the stairs into Kurt's room. With a roll of his eyes, the fourteen-year-old finished his skin care routine and fixed his hair before grabbing his bag and heading upstairs.

"How many times have I told you, dad, it's the first day of high school and I don't want to be made fun of for my looks." He said, grabbing a bagel and spreading some cream cheese over it. Burt just shook his head and smiled fondly at his son.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean poor Blaine should be late. Now c'mon, let's move." He said, grabbing his car keys. Kurt smiled at his dad as he skipped out to the car, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling as his dad got in as well. He was excited for his first day of high school at McKinley and he was even more excited to share the experience with his best friend.

As they pulled up to the Anderson household, Burt honked the horn. Seconds later, Blaine was running out of the house, waving back at his mom before clambering into the car recklessly. He buckled up before giving both of them an earsplitting grin.

"Who's ready for the first day of high school!?" He asked cheerfully, basically bouncing in his seat as Burt laughed and pulled away from Blaine's house.

Kurt turned in the front seat to face him, "I'm so ready." He replied just as cheerful, returning his smile.

"I'm thinking about trying out for the football team," Blaine started, adjusting the glasses that had fallen to the tip of his nose, "You know I've been boxing for three years already, so I think I'll have a good chance at getting on the team." He finished, smiling widely. Kurt couldn't help but laugh gently.

"Of course you will, Blaine! I've seen you play for the city team, you're a pro." He nodded, unbuckling as Burt pulled up in front of the school.

"Here we are boys, I'll pick you up at four as discussed in case there are any teams you want to try out for. Good luck with football Blaine, I'll be at every game if you make it." Burt winked at the curly-haired boy as they both got out. Kurt smiled at his father.

"Thanks, dad, I love you. See you later!" He said before grabbing Blaine's arms and dragging him toward the doors of the school.

"Freshman! Follow the signs to the auditorium to get your schedules." An older lady with greying, brown hair pulled into a pristine bun. Kurt and Blaine did as told, following the signs and finding the auditorium. They had to split up since the freshman schedules were divided by last names, and since Blaine's was A and Kurt's was H, they weren't exactly close.

Once they both had gotten theirschedules, they met up and compared them. When Kurt realized they had no classes together, his shoulders slumped.

"Well, damn. I'm glad we have lunch together at least." Kurt sighed, folding his schedule. "And our lockers are next to each other."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you at lunch then Kurt." He smiled, giving him a hug before they went their separate ways. Kurt was restless throughout the morning, awkward without his best friend. All of junior high, he and Blaine had been in every single one of each other's classes. They were inseparable, but now they had absolutely none together.

When lunch finally rolled around, Kurt jumped up and rushed to his locker to meet Blaine. He spun in his combination before opening the metal door and grabbing his wallet. Shutting his locker, he adjusted his bag and looked up. He jumped in surprise when he saw his hazel-eyed best friend standing there.

"Blaine! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He demanded with a swat to the taller boy's shoulder. Blaine let out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Kurtie." He responded, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders as they started making their way to the cafeteria. Kurt giggled, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Hmm, sure you didn't. Have you found out when football tryouts are?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked over at Blaine who nodded.

"Yeah, I had gym this morning and Coach Tanaka was talking about them. They're having three different tryout days, but I'm going to the one after school today. Have you seen any clubs you want to join?" He pushed his glasses back into place on his nose. Kurt shook his head.

"No, not really. Nothing's caught my eye. I need something that'll fully fit...me. You know?" He decided which earned a bright smile from Blaine as they walked into the lunch room.

"I don't think anything will ever be 'you.' You're special, unique." He affirmed. Kurt blushed at the compliment, pulling away from Blaine's hold and heading to the lunch line with his friend in tow.

"Thanks, Blaine, you're special too. Which is why I know you'll make the football team. You can do anything you put your mind to." He admitted, grabbing a chicken salad and some water. He paid for his food and waited for Blaine to do the same.

"Knowing you believe in me is all I need." He said dreamily, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes before both of them started laughing as they sat down.


	2. chapter two

Two years later...

"Ugh, this stupid thing!" Mercedes groaned, kicking her foot into her locker in frustration as Kurt walked up beside her. He raised an eyebrow in question at his best friend, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"It's the first day of school, and you're already abusing your poor locker." He teased lightly, tilting his head with a small smile. Mercedes rolled her eyes, huffing.

"It's stuck!" She defended,her voice laced with anger. He shook his head and snatched her schedule from her hands, looking at her combination before spinning it in. Once it was in, he kneed it and pulled it open. She stared at him with wide eyes.

He gestured to the now-open locker, "There you go, babe." He grinned, adjusting his school bag.

"God, what would I do without you, Kurt Hummel?" She asked wistfully, placing her books in her locker. After shutting the door, she hooked elbows with her brunette best friend.

"Die, most likely," He stated matter-of-factly, "Now, who's your homeroom?" He hiked his bag up his shoulder, grabbing his schedule with his free hand. Mercedes pulled her own out so they could compare. Despite getting their schedules in early July, they hadn't told each other what classes they had until the first day of school. They knew that if they didn't have many or any, classes together, they would have moped the rest of summer break.

"Mrs. Holland," She replied, earning a frown from Kurt as he spoke.

"Aw man, I have Mr. Kennedy. What's your first class?" He peeked over at her schedule. His face crumpled completely when he realized they only had gym, lunch, and English together. He groaned softly, huffing.

"This sucks, we only have three periods together. I'm gonna miss my boo all day." Mercedes pouted, nudging Kurt with her elbow lightly. He chuckled softly, albeit slightly sad, as he stopped in front of her homeroom.

"It will suck, but I'll see you in a few hours. It'll pass quickly. And we have our first Glee Club today, maybe we'll beat Rachel for solos this year!" His voice was full of encouragement and he grinned through Mercedes' next words--

"Kurt honey, we will show that Broadway brat how it's done," She returned his broad smile before kissing his cheek, "I'll see you later then." Then she was gone, disappearing into the classroom. With a dejected sigh, Kurt hiked his bag and headed down the hall toward his own class. He'd almost made it when he was aggressively knocked into the metal lockers.

Wincing, his eyes trailed up to a group of football players whooping and high-fiving as they made their way down the hall. David Karofsky--most likely the one who body-checked him-- turned and smirked triumphantly at Kurt before continuing on. Kurt just stood up and rolled his shoulder a little, watching as the group rounded a corner. As they did, he saw a flash of all-too-familiar raven black hair.

Instead of dwelling on old demons and the throbbing pain threatening to bruise his shoulder, the brunet made it to his homeroom just in time to pick a seat before the bell rang out. He took out his notebook, ready to start class.

Lunch rolled around fairly quickly, and Kurt had been able to avoid the jocks after the mornings first run-in. As the bell signaled his escape to the cafeteria, he gathered his things and made his way into the hallway. The students flooded the walkways, making it hard to maneuver the area but Kurt managed to do so with his thin frame. Head hung low to try and blend in with the other students, he made it to his locker to grab his lunch. He'd made himself a turkey and tomato sandwich with mozzarella with a fruit salad.

Shutting his locker, he swirled around with his lunch in hand before suddenly being hit with a burst of cold. The stinging in his eyes followed seconds after, accompanied by a gasp and a shudder. His food fell from his hands to the floor as he started attempting to rub the slushie from his eyes. Tears started streaming down his face, which helped flush the stinging cold from his eyes.

As he struggled, all he could hear was the laughter of who he was sure were the jocks--seeing as Karofsky called out, "Good job, Anderson," followed by the sound of high fives. He heard them retreat down the hallway, and it wasn't until after they were gone that he finally started getting his vision back. When he was sure he could see clearly enough, he rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He was glad no one usually came to the bathroom during lunch, preferring to do so during class to avoid as much work as possible.

Kurt made quick work of rinsing the blue slushie from his hair and skin, discarding his shirt and grabbing a new one from his bag. He did his best to dry and fix his hair back into place, sighing and giving it a 'that's the best I can do' look through the mirror before working on removing the blue stain from his light pink blouse.

He did his best, but ultimately the shirt had to be thrown away. Shoving it into the garbage can, Kurt grabbed his things and left the bathroom just as the warning bell rang. His stomach rumbled in protest as he thought about making it to Glee without any food, but he ignored it and walked with his head high down the hall. As he passed the cafeteria, though, an arm looped through his own and he was pulled to an abrupt stop; much to his surprise.

"Did he throw one at you again?" His fiery best friend accused, just as his eyes met her's. His shoulders sagged as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Can we not talk about this here?" He muttered as he shifted on his feet, "I don't feel like getting into how I feel right now." His eyes pleaded with her to drop it and with a worried look, Mercedes obliged.

She started leading him towards the English classroom, "Well, alright then. Good thing we got Ms. Winters who couldn't care less about whether or not we eat or drink in class. I bet you're starving." Kurt bobbed his head, letting himself be shown to English. When the two walked into the classroom, chittering happily about Glee, Kurt's eyes scanned the room, landing on a similarly curious pair that made his body freeze and his knees nearly give out. Mercedes quickly followed his gaze, a harsh glare taking over her features once she saw him, who looked down as soon as the hardened look was aimed at him.

Blaine Anderson sat in the middle of the room, his face now buried in a book. Kurt hadn't even pondered the idea of getting a class with his second-sole-tormentor-- no, he had thought 'the universe couldn't be that cruel,' but it turned out he was wrong. Very. Wrong.

The boy gained his composure, standing up straighter and even releasing his friend's arm so that he wouldn't look like he was holding onto her for dear life. Just as he did so, Ms. Winters walked into the room.

"Hello class, since the final bell has rung," It had? Kurt hadn't even noticed, "I'm going to begin class. I know I'm usually loose about where you sit in class, but this year; I have to insist on a seating schedule.' A collective groan spread around the room. "I know, I know. But if you would all stand up with your stuff, we can get started. When I say your name I will point to a desk, and the person seated at your desk with you will be your buddy for the rest of the year. Now, Anna and Jacob, Danielle and Rebecca..." And so on and so forth. Kurt tuned the lady out until it happened--

"Kurt and Blaine."

On no... This CANNOT be happening...


	3. chapter three

It took a hard nudge with his best friend's elbow to even get Kurt's train of thought in motion, and a hissed out whisperto get his feet to follow. With shaky breaths, he slowly walked over to the seat next to the one person he had hoped he'd never actually speak to ever again. Of course, with his luck-- the universe decided that was absurd and shit all over it. His hand gripped the strap of his bag so hard his knuckles turned white as he lowered himself into his seat, keeping his eyes on his feet and not on the boy who was so close Kurt could smell the all-too-familiar smell of cinnamon and apples.

Once everyone else was seated, and Mercedes started sending worried glances over to her best friend, class finally began. Kurt made sure to focus on his notes and the words of his teacher, tapping his foot subconsciously. He didn't even notice until a piece of paper was slid acrossthe table from Blaine's side, pointing out just how annoying the raven-haired boy found it. Instead of stopping, Kurt crumpled the paper and continued the action but faster than before.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine's jaw clench in frustration as he shut his eyes which earned a slight smirk from the brunet. Getting back at the jock after ruining his outfit was satisfying, to say the least, and that wasn't the only thing he had to get revenge for.

Halfway through class, Ms. Winters was called out of class for an 'urgent matter.' It was only then when Kurt had nothing to do but be stuck in his thoughts, that his stomach began to growl. He felt Blaine's eyes lock onto him at the noise, but he ignored the look and instead reached into his bag to grab one of the granola bars he always carried around. It had become a common occurrenceto either miss lunch or lose his lunch to the jocks, so he'd started bringing small snacks to accommodate for the loss.

Kurt chewed happily at his snack, flicking through the book Ms. Winters had handed out to them; To Kill a Mockingbird.Kurt personally loved the book, he'd read it multiple times but enjoyed it just as much each time. Though, if he had to sit through meeting Blaine to talk about the said book, he didn't know if he'd love it quite as much.

Ms. Winters returned after Kurt had started on his second granola, continuing her lesson where she had left off. It wasn't long after that the bell rang.

"Okay, boys and girls, your first assignment is to meet with your partner and create a powerpoint showing how you feel about Scout in the first five chapters which I am also assigning you to read. You both have to have points in the project, and both must speak when presenting it to the class. You're dismissed." Kurt heard Blaine scoff as they both stood up and before he could even step away from his chair, a hand was grasping his elbow. Turning sharply, Kurt yanked his arm from the other boy's grip.

"Don't touch me. We'll meet in the library after football and Glee Club, and I don't mean the school library. I mean the Lima Public Library. Do not hold me up, do not cancel, and finish your reading tonight. I want to get this done as fast as possible." He demanded firmly, feeling his best friend slip her arm into his and gently tug him away from his bully. Blaine just nodded dumbly, obviously shocked by the outburst. Nodding curtly, the brunet followed his friend from the classroom and down the hall.

Mercedes spoke first, "You handled him like the sassy king I know you are," Her voice was filled with pride as she bumped his hip with her own. He forced a smile on his lips, though he knew it didn't reach his eyes. With a sigh, Mercedes squeezed his arm. "Don't sweat him, babe. He's a jerk who never deserved you." She kissed his cheek before pulling away and heading to a class. Kurt watched her go, his thoughts swimming around in his head and clogging anything else as he walked to his own class.

He couldn't completely focus the rest of the day until Glee, his mind revolving around his and Blaine's past. When the end of the day did finally arrive, however, he was excited to be able to see all his friends at once. He'd seen them all in passing, and of course, he had seen Finn that morning. Kurt basically skipped the entire way to the choir room, a happy grin on his face. As soon as he entered the classroom he was greeted by Tina and Mercedes, who he took a seat between.

Mr. Schue entered the classroom, rubbing his hands together as he faced everyone and began to speak, "Welcome back everyone! So, as some of you might know, Matt transferred schools because of his parents moving. That means we'll need one more member to join the club to qualify for Sectionals, but let's not worry about that right now. Right now, it's time to celebrate another year of Glee club!" He clapped, causing everyone to cheer, "Now, for the first week of school, our theme will be..." He wrote it out on the board,

"Inspiration. I want you to sing an inspirational song, something that maybe helps you get by. The song may not have been meant to be inspirational but if it is to you, then it counts. It's all that matters. We'll start tomorrow, today, let's just have fun today!" Kurt smiled at this as Mr. Schue did a twirl, pointing to the band.

"Hey! Where's the drum?" A beat kicked in that everyone in the room almost immediately recognized. "Ooh, girl you're shining, like a 5th avenue diamond. And they don't make you like they used to; you're never going out of style." He sang, dancing around the front of the room. Artie jumped in before he could continue, rolling to the front.

"Ooh, pretty baby, this world might have gone crazy. The way you saved me, who could blame me when I just wanna make you smile?" He did a wheely as everyone jumped up, Puck carrying on with the pre-chorus.

He winked at Santana, "I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway- write a song for you like this."

Santana jumped onto the piano, "You're over my head, I'm out of my mind. Thinking I was bornin the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic-" Quinn and Brittany cut her off.

"Baby you're so classic," They harmonized, Brittany, letting herself being twirled by Mike. "Baby you're so classic, baby you, baby you're so classic." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, standing in front of everyone now.

"Four dozen of roses, anything for you to notice. All the way to serenade you, doing it Sinatra style." She sang, smiling brightly. Finn and Puck, fist bumped as they sang the next part,

"I'ma pick you up in a Cadillac, like a gentleman. Bringing glamor back,"

Finn finished the verse, "Keep it real to reel in the way I feel, I could walk you down the aisle." Tina jumped in before Puck had the chance,

"I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway; write a song for you like this."

Mercedes tugged Kurt to the front, both singing the chorus as they dance around with the group, "You're over my head, I'm out of my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time, it's love on rewind. Everything is so throwback-ish,"

"I kinda like it, like it," Kurt sang,

"Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star on the silver screen. You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic," Mercedes carried out before the two best friends sang together again,

"Baby you're so classic."

"Baby you're so classic," Tina and Artie sang next,

"Baby you're so classic." Finn and Rachel finished before Santana began rapping.

"Baby you're class and baby you're sick, I never met a girl like you ever til we met. A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's, got me tripping out like the sixties. Hippie's Queen of the discotheque, a 70's dream and an 80's best. Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, massive, girl, you're timeless, just so classic." Puck twirled her as she winked at him.

Rachel led the final chorus, "You're over my head I'm out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish. Out of my league, old school chic. Like a movie star from the silver screen."

She and Finn sang out, "You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby, you're so classic."

Everyone harmonized on the last two lines, the song ending with a room full of smiles and giggles. Mr. Schue clapped for them, causing bows and curtsies to follow.

"That was great guys! That's exactly the energy we'll need to win this year! Teamwork and passion are what you all need! What song do you want to do next?"

Kurt walked out of the choir room arm-in-arm with his best friend, a smile on playing on his lips and a skip in his step. The two chatted animatedly about their plans for the weekend, (yes it's Monday, but it's never too early to plan, Kurt thought to himself,) until Kurt stopped abruptly. Mercedes raised an eyebrow as his smile dropped completely and his face paled considerably, which was saying a lot since he was basically as pale as a ghost, to begin with.

"I have to meet Blaine at the library..." He said, chewing his lip nervously. His friend's lips parted in a small 'o' as the words hit her.

"Do you want me to come? That boy won't so much as lay a finger on your side of the table if I'm there. Not on my watch, uh-uh. Nope." She rubbed his arm soothingly despite her anger-laced words. He thought for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

His words were confident as he spoke, though he was filled with anything but confidence, "No, I'm not a scared child who's going to run at the first sight of trouble. I have to deal with him on my own." He gave her a hug, kissing her cheek, "Thank you though, I'll text you later, okay?" She nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, and then he was strutting away and out to his car. When he got there, his facade fell away and his shoulders slumped as he leaned back in the driver's seat.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Kurt sighed as he let his mind a settle so he wouldn't crash on his way to the library. This didn't work, of course, and in fact, it did the exact opposite-- pulled him into a memory.

Kurt smiled at himself in the mirror of his locker before slamming the door shut, adjusting his shoulder bag. He turned, jumping a little in surprise as his eyes met his best friend's. A smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Blaine! You scared me. How was your football practice this morning?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. Blaine had tried out for football only two months prior and had made the cut, much to Blaine's excitement. Kurt was just as happy for his friend, though he wasn't too fond of the other players who seemed intent on making Kurt feel bad about himself.

When Blaine took too long to answer, Kurt started to worry. His friend's hands were folded behind his back and he seemed troubled, "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Blaine winced slightly, shrugging the hand, off. The brunet stared at him in surprise at the movement.

"C'mon, Anderson! Just do it!" Kurt twirled around to see David Karofsky and the other football jocks gathered just down the hall. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to look back at his friend, about to ask him what they were talking about when he felt. A numbing feeling and a burn in his eyes. His entire body alit with a gasp as he shuddered at the cold. He furiously wiped the offending thing from his eyes and blinking to focus. The whole hallway erupted into laughter as Kurt looked down at his outfit, his shirt completely soaked with purple.

His eyes made their way back to Blaine who was staring with wide eyes, holding a Big Quench slushie cup. Kurt's blood ran just as cold as the slushie that had just hit him.

"Wh-what the hell, Blaine?!" He screeched, teeth trembling and clattering. Instead of answering, the raven-haired boy dropped the cup and ran down the hall toward the group of jocks, leaving Kurt alone and in tears.

Just like he was now, sitting alone in his car; crying over something he should be over by now.So why does it hurt so much?He thought to himself.


	4. chapter four

He arrived at the library at five forty despite telling Blaine not to make him wait. Climbing from his car, Kurt made his way inside of the building to find his partner. It wasn't even remotely hard, the other male was waiting in the main foyer of the library, sitting in an armchair and reading quietly. He was quick to recognize the book, as he had read The Fault in Our Stars, wanting to know what all the hype was about. He had deemed it overrated halfway through, and he just disliked the movie--plain and simple.

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine, but when the other male didn't notice him still; he snapped in front of his eyes, shocking him out of his trance. His wide eyes moved to meet Kurt's calm ones,(if calm is hard and unwavering.)

"Kurt, there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," He said, voice shaking from nerves. Kurt knew his ticks well, and the best sign of the other male's nervousness was the shaking of his words, rubbing his neck, (which he was also doing,) and running his fingers through his hair. Kurt rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Let's get this done, okay? I have to go home and help my dad with dinner," His voice was cold, and he watched as Blaine straightened his spine.

His voice suddenly matched Kurt's, void of emotion, "Right," He nodded and stood up, stumbling slightly. With an exasperated sigh, the pale brunet headed toward the tables located in the back of the library. Despite his calm and unwavering exterior, he could barely control his breathing. He was panicking--majorly.

Once they were both seated, Kurt immediately took charge, "We've both read To Kill a Mockingbird I don't even know how many times, so for the powerpoint, considering we were not given a certain number of slides we have to have, I think we should both do two slides. Plus the title slide, that's five. We can email the files back and forth," He said, crossing his legs and raising an eyebrow toward the raven-haired jock. Blaine just nodded gently.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me. Are you still ?" He inquired, and Kurt was shocked he even remembered that.

"Um, yeah, yeah. I, I am," He stumbled over his words before clearing his throat, "Well, that was easy. We'll spend tonight reading and when I'm done I'll start the powerpoint. Goodbye." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt was already out of his seat and whisking himself away from the table. He didn't give him a chance to respond because he was afraid of the words that would escape him.

It already hurt like hell at school, but Blaine had lost himself so much over the years-- he wasn't Blaine anymore. He was Anderson.The quarterback. The one who'd betrayed his best friend, the fairy.

Kurt made it home safely, immediately going to his room. Yes, he'd lied about dinner. His dad was currently out with Carole Hudson, on a date. Finn was who-knows-where and that left Kurt alone in the Hummel house.

Alone was never good for Kurt.

Alone hurt.

A lot.

So, it was no surprise that merely twenty minutes later, the porcelain boy was curled up on his shower floor and crying into his knees. Water cascaded over him, and at this point, he was going to get pruney- he acknowledged that. Then promptly ignored it. Sitting and crying, then getting temporary wrinkles on his fingers was nothing compared to the other ways he could cope with his pain.

It wasn't until he heard the front door open and shut upstairs, that Kurt lugged himself from the shower floor, rinsed off, and got out. He dried himself, shrugging on a robe as he sat down at his mirror and began his vigorous moisturizing routine, (albeit, halfheartedly.)

His dad appeared over his shoulder a few moments after he started, smiling at him as he said, "Hey bud, how was the first day of yourjunior year?" His voice was inquisitive and Kurt, ever the actor, pulled a convincing smile. Convincing enough for his father, at least.

"It was good, Dad," He responded airily, tone unwavering. His dad clapped him on the shoulder.

"Glad to hear it, bud, my date with Carole went well," He tittered, oddly enough. Burt Hummel never tittered. He was always laid back, but Carole Hudson seemed to be good for him. Kurt liked tittery Burt. A lot.

"That's great! I knew you two would hit it off. Dead spouses and all," Kurt's smile was more genuine this time, and slightly sad. He was happy for his dad, but of course, he missed his mother. He always would. Burt returned his own, partially grieving, smile.

"Yeah, and all... I'm gonna head to bed kid. G'night," He patted his shoulder once more before heading toward the stairs.

"Night dad," He whispered, sighing softly.

Kurt didn't sleep very well that night.

Then again, that would suggest he ever slept well.

The next morning was chaos; starting with Kurt's alarm going off late, leaving his morning schedule thirty-seven minutes behind. He ended up skipping breakfast and was already snippy with his father by the time he left the house, getting in his Navigator and heading to school.

His arm was immediately intertwined with Rachel Berry's, and he almost tugged it away angrily, then thought better. Instead, he let himself say, "To what do I owe your gracious presence, Ms. Berry?" He quirked an eyebrow and she gave him a dry, 'ha-ha' kind of look.

"Well, basically the entire school has heard of you being partnered with Blaine Anderson of all people for English, I mean really could anything worse happen? Anyway-" She was stopped abruptly when Kurt himself froze, his loose grip on her arm suddenly holding like a vice. The petite brunette squeaked in surprise as her brown eyes looked up at him with annoyance.

"What do you mean, the whole school?" He asked icily, and then recognition flashed in those wide eyes and she let out a breath.

"I just mean, well... Mercedes and I were talking in the library about it because she was there and then Karofsky was there, with Azimio, and then he was questioning us because he overheard and well... now everyone's humming with it. Saying how unfortunate it is Blaine got you which is utterly ridiculous because you're amazing and he's the one who needs to back offand-"

"I'm dead. Rachel, the jocks are going to murder me, you know that right? In... In freshman year... oh my god how could you... dammit Rachel!" And this time he pulled away, rushing down the hall where he felt millions of eyes on him. Of course, they were, he was so close to a jock he could infect him. He didn't even make it to his locker he was hit with not one, or two, but three slushies; all of varying flavors. His entire body froze from the cold and he was only vaguely aware of the snickers passing over his shoulders.

Two pairs of warm arms enclosed around his own and a voice hushed him when he tried to wiggle away, thinking it was more jocks but it was only Quinn and Brittany so he relaxed and let himself be blindly led to a new location. He assumed the bathroom, and the assumption was supported by the swinging of the door and the slight echo of their shoes on the ground.

The two girls gently helped him sit on the counter and began cleaning his face, hair, and anything salvageable. Soon, his eyesight that was previously burned away with ice was back, though it still carried a sting with it that made tears well in his eyes. Brittany gently kissed a spot on his cheek she'd just cleaned, earning a soft smile which she returned wholeheartedly. Quinn tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, sighing.

"I cannot believe they're targetting you more just because you got paired with Blaine in English. As if it was your choice," She rolled her eyes, "Men, amirite?" She smirked then and he chuckled, nodding.

"You are," His smile grew more genuine and Brittany's grew wider with it.

"I hate it when you're sad Kurtie, you're a happy Unicorn who should always be a happy Unicorn," She said, voice airy as it usually was. He let another chuckle vibrate through him.

"Thanks, Britt," He responded before looking down at his shirt, "God, it's ruined," He huffed out. Quinn smiled, shaking her head.

"I'll go get you a new shirt from your locker. Combo?" He told her she didn't have to but she insisted, so after giving her the combination, she was gone. Brittany chattered with Kurt about Lord Tubbington and his lady friend who 'visits' every night. He didn't tune her out like a lot of people do but genuinely listened. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart when the bell rings, and then ignore the rumbling in his stomach. When Quinn returned, she handed him his clean shirt and smiled.

"Britt and I gotta go, we're already late for History. Be careful Kurt," His stomach growled loudly once more, "And eat something while you're at it," She giggled as his cheeks tinted pink, and then they were both gone.

Over the summer, he and Quinn had become closer than he ever thought possible. He'd helped her through nights of crying over Finn, and even Beth-- there were times when she deeply regretted giving her daughter up. It couldn't've been an easy decision, because she loved Beth, (she told him this numerous times,) despite how much she denied it-- yet, she knew to give her up was the right thing for Beth. Not herself, but Beth. He found that admirable.

She'd changed during their time together, moved on from Finn and even made amends with Rachel. She was nicer and less bitchy, sitting with the Glee Club and not the Cheerios at lunch, not caring about her status. No one messed with her anyway.

Kurt was fifteen minutes late for homeroom, and his teacher, (thankfully,) let him off with a warning. As he settled into his seat, chin resting in his palm; all he could think was-- please let me off easy the rest of the day...


	5. chapter five

All eyes were on Kurt when he entered the cafeteria, but he held his chin up and walked up to the line to get his lunch. He grabbed himself a piece of pizza and a fruit salad with a water before paying and thanking Henrietta, the lunch lady, warmly. The eyes on him slowly turned away but he still paid no mind to the attention-- or lack thereof, and just headed to where his friends were sat.

"Hey boo," Mercedes smiled at him, popping a tater tot in her mouth, "How's your day been since the first slushie incident?" Kurt chuckled humorlesslyas he took a bite of his pizza.

With a shrug, he said nonchalantly, "Oh, you know, horrible. I had another slushie thrown at me in between second period and third and had to change my shirt again, then after that, some jock spilled his water on my jeans to make it look like I peed myself so I had to change my pants. At this point, I don't have any more outfit changes. Disaster," He took a swig of water after gesturing with his hand. Everyone's eyes were filled with sympathy, and some even with anger.

"Fuck those douchebags, they can't tell the difference between playing hard to get and repulsion. They've all got a screw loose, I swear I'd crack all of their nuts given the chance," Santana responded when no one started to speak up. The countertenor smiled slightly at her words.

"Thanks, Satan," She rolled her eyes and then winked at him with her signature smirk. Then suddenly, Rachel perked up.

Nodding to herself, she slammed her hand down on the table and effectively grasped all of their attention, "I think you should talk to your literature teacher about switching partners," She said determinedly. Finn nodded in agreement, opening his mouth to contribute before she continued, "And don't take no as an answer! You walk up to her and tell her exactly what's happening because of her seat arrangements and how it's ruining your life-"

"It's not ruining-"

"-And then you demand to be switched. If she says no, boycott," She finished, nodding once more, sternly as she pointed at him. Finn rested a hand on her arm to calm her down, and it seemed to work as she smiled at him warmly.

"As much as I love that idea, and I really do, Rach, it's just... Well, when has any teacher listened to me, for one? Not even Mr. Schue. For two; that could make everything worse. This year, body checks and dumpster dumping has diminished to almost void. Why would I want to rile up the jocks? Clothes I can save, my dignity or a broken arm? Not that easy to heal. Plus, asking to switch is basically admitting I'm afraid of Blaine, which I'm not," He responded, shaking his head, "It's out of the question," He finished, continuing to eat. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks which he ignored until they all finally returned to their conversations.

He wasn't lying, he wasn't afraid of Blaine-- in fact, the other male pissed him off beyond belief. Yes, the memories of the man he used to be made him cry, but that wasn't who he was anymore. He'd turned into this part of one huge jock monster, just a pawn in Karofsky's plot to make Kurt's life a living hell. So, yeah; he'd moved away from sadness and fear to pure, unadulterated anger. He'd felt that away about Blaine for a while.

When Kurt was done eating, he dismissed himself early. There was still about twenty minutes of lunch so he wanted to head to the auditorium to sing a little before class. He arrived at the doors, hearing the sound of the piano bleeding into the empty halls. He was a little confused, everyone from Glee was still at lunch so he wasn't sure who else could be in the auditorium. Peeking his head around the corner, his eyes widened a little as he realized who it was-- Blaine.

His fingers were moving across the keys effortlessly, his eyes closed as he swayed to the rhythm he was producing. Before Kurt could force himself to move, Blaine switched to a tune he recognized instantly. And then, he was singing,

"Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here he comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know he

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you have everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool..."

Kurt could see, even from where he was standing, that Blaine was crying. He could hear it in his voice too, how it cracked with emotion here and there. The performance moved him to tears, just as Blaine's voice always had throughout their years together. When the raven-haired boy started getting up, Kurt ducked out of the doorway and rushed down the hall. He didn't stop until he'd reached his classroom, going inside and greeting his teacher as he took a seat. He wiped the tears that had fallen from his cheeks, shaking his head slightly. Don't let him get to you, no one pushes the Hummel's around...he thought to himself as he waited for the bell.

He couldn't help but think about him, though, like what that song showed. Did he feel bad about what he'd done? Or was he just asobsessed with Evanescence as he used to be when they were younger? He didn't want to linger on this, but it just kept gnawing at him the rest of the day, causing him to lose focus during his classes. And no, it didn't exactly help that his class immediately after lunch was English, where he had to sit next to the same boy he was having a more prominent problem with. It wasn't until Glee Club rolled around that he was fully snapped back to reality.

The Unholy Trinity had swept him up after his last class, Quinn and Brittany's arms through his own and Santana flanking them, "How was the rest of your day, Lady Lips?" The Latina asked. He shrugged slightly.

"Better than the beginning, but I've had this thought stuck in my brain the whole day-" He never got to finish that sentence because they all heard shouts and cheers around the corner. Seeing as all of the Glee kids loved drama, of course, they were quick to rush toward the commotion. A crowd was gathered around some sort of tussle, so the cheerleaders and Kurt pushed their way through only to find Blaine and Karofsky duking it out. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight, apparently, Blaine hadn't foregone boxing because he was absolutely beating the other jock's ass to smithereens.

They went on, with the larger male barely able to slide a fingertip over Blaine and the latter landing punches an kicks quickly and, evidently, painfully. Finally, Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester pushed their way through the students and pulled the two apart, but not before Karofsky could land a punch right on Blaine's nose.

"That is enough! Both of you!" Beiste roared angrily, tightly restraining Karofsky, "Principal Figgins office, now!"

The two were dragged away as the crowd slowly dispersed, with only the Unholy Trinity and Kurt left standing in the middle of the hall.

"Well..." Quinn began, "That was interesting, let's go tell the rest of the Glee Club," She grabbed Kurt's hand and they were off again.

A/n, the song was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence


	6. chapter six

"Everybody, welcome Blaine Anderson. He'll be joining Glee Club instead of having to face suspension for the fight that broke out yesterday," Mr. Schuester informed, pointing to a chair for Blaine to sit in. The jock did so, arms crossed and face blank. Everyone's mouths had fallen open in shock, and Kurt wasn't sure who would blow first. None of them were particularly happy about the way the jocks treated them, but Blaine was different-- i.e; his and Kurt's relationship.

It was Mercedes who let loose the fury with a sharp, "The hell?!" She jumped to her feet, her finger pointing at Blaine accusingly, "That asshole has been messing with my boy for a long time, why in the hell would you let him into the one place Kurt was safe? Mr. Schue, you know what he's done to all of us," Her arms crossed as she glared at him, earning a sigh of an exasperation.

"Look, Mercedes-"

It was Artie who bursted this time, "No, Mr. Schue-- this guy and his friends have been messing with us all, borderlineassaulting us. How can you do that to us?" He shook his head, "That's just cold." Another stressed release of breath.

"Guys, really, Glee Club is-"

"Ours! Glee Club is ours and no one should be given a freebie for something as serious as a fight. He deserved the suspension,"Rachel interjected, and Mr. Schue slammed his hands on the piano.

"That is enough! Like it or not, Blaine is a part of our club so you guys better benice. Accept him," He basically yelled, glaring at them all as if to say; don't even dare to interrupt me. Kurt stood up, hitching his bag over his shoulder. The movement quickly grabbed the rooms attention, and all eyes were on him as he strutted past Mr. Schue and Blaine, "Where are you going, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked confusedly.

Spinning on his heel, hand on his hip and eyebrow raised, Kurt snapped out, "Anywhere but here. I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but I know you've seen the things he's done to us. To me. As our teacher, especially the one who emphasizes 'equality' and all that shit, I'd think you'd want us to feel safe in here. I guess I was wrong," And then he was gone, disappearing out of the choir room; leaving everyone with open mouths.

It was an aimless walk, to say the least. Kurt wandered the school absentmindedly until he ended up in front of the boy's locker room. He scoffed audibly at the irony that his brain lead him there with no thought before he made to leave. The door swung open before he could, and David Karofsky was revealed.

The larger male curled his lip at the sight of the blue-eyed boy, "Getting ready to perv on us, huh, fag?" Kurt's back stiffened at that word, and he set his infamous glower on the bully.

"Yes, because I really want to see you, or any of you airheaded neanderthals for that matter, naked. No, I'm sorry, I'm only attracted to people with more than two brain cellsto rub together," He responded snarkily, hand on his hip. Of course, he looked and sounded a lot more confident than he felt-- that's always how he presented himself.

Kurt pushed people away, closed himself off, and it's what he did best. He didn't know when he started doing this but... actually, scratch that. He knew exactly when he started walling himself from outsiders; when his best friend had betrayed him. Yeah, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

All in all, Kurt was an expert on facades, and the one he held in front of Karofsky didn't waver. The larger male grew red-faced at the insult, shoving the brunet's shoulder and causing him to stumble back a few paces with the force. Still, Kurt held his ground and replanted his feet firmly on the ground.

"At least I'm not a cocksucker," He snarled, moving closer. The air around the jock radiated confidence and anger, but Kurt saw past that to the little boy shaking in his boots.

He had the upper hand now, to shake David up and settle this for the time being, "Are you sure about that? Because, I'm sure a straight guy wouldn't ki-" The last words never left his mouth, seeing as Karofsky's fist had made contact with his cheek before they could. Kurt let out a gasp and stumbled back, much like the previous time, but this time he tripped over his feet and fell back onto the ground.

David hovered over him, the most chilling look Kurt had ever seen shadowed in his dark brown eyes, "Don't even think about trying to say those words again. Next time, you won't be so lucky," He spat, stomping off once he'd finished speaking and leaving Kurt's facade cracked. He watched him walk away, shaking slightly.

 ** _flashback_**

 _"Hey, faggot," Karofsky slammed his body into Kurt's, causing the smaller boy to lose his footing and slam into the lockers beside him. The jock just smirked and laughed, sauntering off toward the locker room. But the brunet was sick of it all, sick of being pushed around and insulted, thrown into dumpsters and slushied-- he was going to end it. He gathered himself from the ground and took off after the male._

 _"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you," He snapped as he walked into the, surprisingly empty, locker room. David sent him a disgusted look._

 _He shoved Kurt's shoulder, "Get outta here fancy, I don't need you spreading your fag disease in here," He snarled. Kurt straightened his back._

 _"What the hell is your problem? I've never done anything to you, and I stay out of your way, so what's is it huh? Are you scared of me? You want me to be like you? I like who I am, and I'm proud to be different. Without that, I would just be another brainless jock like you," He ranted, temper slowly rising with every word. David's anger was rising too, as was evident in the redness creeping up his neck._

 _"You watch your mouth, Hummel," He growled, waving a fist in his face. The lingering threat sent a chill down Kurt's spine but he didn't let it show._

 _"Or what? You'll hit me? Guess what, you can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the jackass out of you!" He didn't have time to even process his own words because a pair of lips was pressing against his own and two sweaty hands were holding him in place. He froze in place, eyes wide in panic. Karofsky pulled away, still holding onto the smaller male. Kurt's lip trembled as he stared at him with shock and fear._

 _When David went in for another, he pushed him away hard. It caught him off guard and he stumbled, leg catching the bench behind him and causing him to fall. Kurt quickly fled the locker room, not stopping until he was safely locked inside of his car. There, he broke down into sobs._

 ** _end flashback_**

Kurt stopped himself before he could break down like that again because he was stronger now. After the death threats and such had ceased, Kurt had regained his confidence; though he wasn't invincible. No matter how much he wanted to believe that.

Getting up, the brunet straightened his clothes and held his chin up before heading toward the exit. He wouldn't let jocks to get to him like they once did, and especially not David of all of them. Or Blaine for that matter.

"Kurt!"

Well... speak of the devil, huh?


	7. chapter seven

Kurt sighed heavily, turning and holding the strap of his bag as he sent Blaine the most annoyed look he could muster; after all, he was rarely in the mood to be annoyed, even though that was all he wanted to be when Blaine was in the room. Blaine came to a halting stop in front of him, breathing slightly labored as his eyes met the brunets.

The pale boy raised an expectant eyebrow, "Yes, Anderson?" He questioned, ignoring the growing throb in his cheek. A mental image of what the bruise might look like in the morning crossed his mind, and he silently cursed and reminded himself to buy more concealer soon.

"I... I wanted to speak to you about Glee club," Blaine responded weakly, sticking his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. Kurt chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Listen, okay? I don't want to hear what you have to say. Ever. Nothing you're going to say is going to make me okay with you worming your way into the only place I feel safe in this school. You're an asshole, Anderson. It's not fair that you get out of your suspension, which you deserve by the way, and ruin Glee for me," His voice was cold, and a bit choked up as tears pricked his eyes. Blaine's face was as blank as it usually was when he looked at Kurt, and he nodded.

"I get that Kurt, but it was either take the offer or get suspended and have it on my record," The raven-haired boy told him, and Kurt just rubbed his temple in genuine annoyance at this point.

A deep breath, "Do you think I give a flying fuck about your record, Blaine Devon Anderson? Because I don't. I couldn't care less, in fact. With all the shit you've put me through the last two years, I would be so very happy if your record were affected as karma. But no, I'm always the one to suffer," He spat bitterly, glaring at the boy in front of him. Blaine seemed taken aback by the animosity. He had never seen Kurt so angry, even when they were friends.

"I..." He trailed off, obviously unsure how to reply to Kurt's little rant. Kurt smirked internally, feeling accomplished by leaving him speechless.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life," He abruptly spun around and exited the school, feeling exuberated by what had just happened.

His adrenaline ran put by the time he got home, his shoulders sagging a bit as he parked his car behind his dad's. He climbed from the vehicle, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for the front door. As he walked inside, he heard the sound of muffled yells and cheers; what he could only guess was the TV playing some sort of sports game on it. Kurt hung up his bag and walked into his living room, seeing his dad on the couch--as expected by his car being in the driveway.

"Hey, dad, you're home early today," Kurt greeted, softly, as he sat down on the couch. Burt nodded slightly, leaning back in his armchair.

"Yeah, Darryl's got the shop covered for me," He informed, taking a swig out of his mug. Kurt eyed the cup suspiciously.

"Dad, is that coffee?" He questioned, leaning back and crossing his legs. Burt rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No," He began, "It's that chai tea you and Carole have been making me drink. You two seriously need to let up a bit," He pointed out, sipping his drink again. Kurt shook his head, though he was happy his dad was sticking to the regiment.

He grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, "You know we can't risk that, you don't understand how much it hurt to see you in the hospital like that," He took a deep breath at the memory, eyes skimming the Vogue cover in front of him. He felt Burt's eyes on them, the intense look being sent his way.

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, alright?" He assured, and Kurt's eyes moved from the magazine to his dad. He shrugged slightly, playing nonchalant.

"I'm not risking it either way," Was his response. Burt just sighed and nodded, turning back to his game as Kurt set his eyes back on his magazine. No, I'm not losing my dad too.

OKAY so this is real short, BUT I've had a bit of writer's block and I just wanted to get it out. It's a filler but, it's something!


End file.
